The present invention relates to electric soldering irons. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electric soldering iron having a suction pipe for removing smoke and dust upon the process of soldering.
During the process of a soldering operation in heating a soldering paste or soldering flux (tin solder), a smoke or poisonous gas may be produced. This smoke or poisonous gas must be removed so as not to let it enter an operator's lungs. Further, the handle of an electric soldering iron may be heated by the soldering bit thereof after certain length of time in a soldering operation, making it uncomfortable to hold. Sometimes, the electric heating coil of an electric soldering iron may be damaged when excessively heated.